


Objects Behind Glass Are More Fragile Than They Appear

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: It doesn't take long before Eddie realizes Axel is a victim





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate timeline where Hartley and Axel knew each other pre Axel busting Jesse out

He's reviewing the Trickster case file when Detective Crispus Allen approaches him, "Walker's a textbook victim of child grooming.", he says, like that means something. "We shouldn't be trying to put him in jail. We should be getting him therapy."

***

Eddie's been thinking about that a lot. Getting Axel sent to Breedmoor instead of leaving him in Iron Heights. They've had him in holding pending trial for two months now. No contact with James Jesse. He's still actively non compliant. Beat the shit out of a cop bringing him dinner yesterday.

But Eddie convinces Singh to let him try and get Axel to turn State's Evidence. He offers Axel's public defender a deal but Axel refuses to take it.

"Just give me some time Captain, I can get him to work with us.", Eddie says.

Singh does not look impressed but he signs off on Eddie's plan.

So Eddie goes to visit him. Every day. Brings some candy, he learns quickly that Axel talks more if you bribe him a bit (no twizzlers). Short visits, 10 - 15 minute chats, nothing personal but he learns Axel likes Pratchett and horror movies and they both really like Bubba Hotep. And it takes another month but Axel stops threatening the guards and trying to smuggle letters to Jesse and smiles whenever Eddie comes by.

"We found another of Jesse's safe houses.", he says as he hands Axel a cherry lollipop and a Warrior Angel comic book and that's true, they've just also already had Barry check it for traps. But this is a test. And they keep talking, about silly stuff. Apparently Axel's been visiting the prison library. Found some graphic novels: V for Vendetta and Watchmen. He's already read them but he finds them interesting. 

And as he leaves, he hears Axel call out, "Eddie...!" He's asked Axel not to call him by his first name, he's had to clear every step of this plan with the DA and Captain Singh. They can't give Jesse's defence lawyer any opportunity to claim Axel was coerced.

He turns back to the cell slowly, "Yeah?"

"... the doors are wired to blow."

Barry confirms it.

Eddie arranges for Axel to see Jesse the next week. They make sure Jesse knows Axel told them about the traps.

"So I hear you told the cops about the tricks at the warehouse."

Axel shrinks in on himself and says quietly, "Are you mad at me?"

Jesse doesn't say a word for the rest of the hour. Axel keeps trying to start conversations with him but Jesse sits smiling in silence as Axel gets increasingly frantic, looking more and more like he wants to cry.

He's back to his previous non compliant behaviour after that. Even with Eddie.

Eddie stands by the cell, candy in hand. Axel's in solitary for attacking a guard again. "You used me.", Axel hisses. "I thought you _liked_ me and you used me."

And he thinks of something Crispus said, about victims of child grooming being stuck at the emotional age they were when the abuse began and Axel sounds so young, looks so heartbroken, that Eddie feels disgusted with himself. He can't believe the person in that cell is old enough to drink, let alone old enough to be the same age as Iris.

Then Axel giggles, rough and manic like he's trying not to cry. "That's hilarious, Detective."

It's the first time Axel's called him Detective in a while.

When he gets home there are rats in his entryway and he pulls his gun because rats can only mean one thing. "I know you're here, Pied Piper."

The Pied Piper is on his couch, petting a rat, "Please, Detective Thawne. Have a seat."

Hartley Rathaway's voice is oddly soothing as Eddie finds himself sinking into the couch. "Axel Walker, Detective."

"I'm trying to help him!", Eddie says defensively.

"You're going to break him. If you haven't already. And contrary to what Jesse seems to think, people are not toys. If you break Axel it's your job to put him back better than he was."

"Axel's a victim of Jesse. I'm trying to make sure he gets the help he needs instead of staying at Iron Heights."

Hartley looks at him, with an expression of deep consideration, "I believe you, Detective. But understand this, if you even think an inappropriate thought in Axel Walker's direction, I will end you."

When Eddie comes back to his brain, Hartley's gone and the sun is coming up.

He keeps visiting Axel but Axel won't talk to him. Sits in the corner and ignores him. But when they offer him the deal again, he takes it. He pleads guilty in exchange for an indeterminate amount of time to be spent at Breedmore. And still won't look Eddie in the eye.

It's just he and Axel in the van that's taking Axel from Holding at Iron Heights to Breedmore Psychiatric Hospital when the road starts shaking. They skid to a stop and the door to the back of the van is sheared off it's hinges.

"Hello again, Detective.", Pied Piper says, "I hope you kept your promise."

Axel looks at them and giggles, "Pipes?"

"Did you really think I'd let you rot in here?", Pied Piper says, and Eddie has the distinct sensation he's blushing under the hood. Something about his voice.

And Axel grins, "Sorry, Eddie, you really were special." And then Axel kisses him and when Eddie goes for his gun as Axel pulls away, he realizes that Axel has handcuffed him to the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
